20 November 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-11-20 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) Sessions *Jactars only session, recorded 19th October 1989. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *...file c cuts in *King Of The Slums: Once A Prefect (12") Midnight Music DONG 57 *King Tubby: Casanova Dub (album - King Tubby's Special 1973-1976) Trojan TRLD 409 *'File a' starts here *Jactars: Pull The Plug (session) *MD Connection: Magic Feet (album - Tracks That Move Ya) Muzique MR-003 *Happy Mondays: Clap Your Hands (12" - Madchester Rave On EP) Factory FAC 242 *''John has answered a call on the Mayo phone to a chap who said - "That John Peel does he suffer from some sort of manic depression?" '' *Majority Of One: Night Train (album - Think About Tomorrow) First Strike FST002 *''John has cut off his pony tail...'' *Shonen Knife: I Wanna Eat Choco Bars *Arabian Prince: Now You Have To Understand (album - Brother Arab) Orpheus D1-75614 *'File d '''starts *Jactars: Flower Powder (session) *Toumani Diabaté: Jarabi (album - Kaira) Hannibal HNBL 1338 *''John plays the above track due to hearing him in session on the Andy Kershaw show the previous night. The session is also listed on the BBC Keeping It Peel minisite though with no TX date and it is not known if it was later played on the Peel show. *Filler: World Turned Around (split 7" with Sponge Tunnel - Little Red Fire Engine / World Turn Around) WetspotsWax WET45005 *Kevin Seisey: Stark Raving Mad (album - Stark Raving Mad) Big World BWLP2 # *Thriller U: Where Would I Go (7") Jammy's *Adventures Of Stevie V: Dirty Cash (Money Talks) (Sold Out Mix Edit) (12" promo - Dirty Cash (Money Talks) Mercury 875 803-1 *Jactars: Millions Of Grains (session) *''tape flip'' *Sonic Youth: Come And Blast Me Said The Boy With The Magic Penis (10 x 7" Box Set - Devil's Jukebox) Blast First BFDJ 1 *'File d' ends *Sly Williams: I Believe In A Woman # *I, Ludicrous: Britische Architect (album - A Warning To The Curious) Rodney, Rodney! RODNEY 2 # *Gary Clail & On-U Sound System: A Man's Place On Earth (album - End Of The Century Party) On-U Sound ON-U LP49 # *Elvis Hitler: Ballad Of The Green Berets (album - Hellbilly) Restless 7 72346-2 # *Jordan Chataika & His Sisters: Dishiwa Denga # *Alan Martin interrupted by Bobby Knutt: I'm Following Sheffield United (2xLP - Flair 1989 The Other World Of British Football) Confection # *Jactars: Things Not Seen (session) *Fire Party: Prisoner (12" EP/LP - New Orleans Opera) Dischord Dischord 37 *Twin Hype: For Those Who Like The Groove *'File c' cuts to another track just before the end of the show but File a continues to the end *''10pm News'' Tracks marked # also on Dr_Mango_Tape_2_(mixtape). File ;Name *a) 1989-11-20 Peel Show.mp3 *b) 1989-11-20 Peel Show (incomplete).mp3 *c) Jack Tars Sessions *d) John Peel 20th Nov 1989.mp3 ;Length *a) 1:22:12 (news starts at 1:20:07) *b) 0:24:49 *c) 1:26:20 *d) 0:28:51 ;Other *a) File created from R049 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *b) Dr_Mango_Tape_2_(mixtape), digitised by Dr_Mango. *d) Many thanks to Tim. ;Available * a) Mooo * b) Mooo * c) Pates Tapes * d) Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200 Category:Pates Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes Category:Lee Tapes